The overall objective of the project (entitled Tiyospaye Through Traditional Lakota Methods) is to demonstrate the effectiveness for primary prevention and the promotion of mental health of the total community (Tiyospaye) resources net-work comprised of the Lakota healer, the indigenous rituals dealing with stress and conflict, and the inherent sense of community and power over ones lif and subsistence. Two major hypothesis will be investigated. Hypothesis One. The total Tiyospaye defined as more culturally intact will prevent mental illness and promote the psychological health of its members to a significantly greater extent than the tiyospaye defined as less intact. Several steps must be carried out to make this determination. Criteria must be developed for identifying intact Tiyospaye. The following have been tentatively proposed: Members (a) historically originate from a traditinal extended family group (b) live in and extended family using traiditional kinship terms corresponding to relationship, (c) live in geographical promimity to other family members, (d) live on their own land, (f) share resources with other Tiyospaye members, (b) have access to an active healer within the Tiyospaye, (h) frequently use this healer, and (i) use traditional Tiyospaye resources such as wowahokunikiya for conflict resolution. These criteria will be evaluated by traditional healers and community network members and the most valid selected.